The Wrong Brother
by TotallyAwesome2727
Summary: Join Kelly, Albus, Sparks, Briar and many others on their journey through their fifth year at Hogwarts. Prejudices will be broken, secrets will be spread and relationships will be shattered, but no matter what, they'll manage to find a way to enjoy the limited time they spend together at the school before they head their separate ways, because 2 years isn't really a long time...


**The Wrong Brother**

_**AN: Welcome to my first ever Harry Potter fanfic! If you are a lovely person, please leave a review or a follow or a favourite and if you are not a lovely person and don't want to then don't...I can't make you change your mind! But please be lovely!**_

**Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING APART FROM MY WONDERFUL OC'S!**

Kelly Jones was curled up on the side of the lake, watching the stars reflect off of the sparkling water, and breathing in the cool night air. It started to rain, so she crawled under the canopy of a large tree that was nearby and almost immediately felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Kell." Albus smiled down at her and sat down beside her, watching the rain fall in big, heavy droplets. "Having a good day?"

"I've had better" She replied, sniffing slightly and squeezing her slightly wet hair.

"Same here." Albus looked over at her. "I'm also going to assume you don't want to talk about it?" Kelly looked at him for a minute, her eyes expressing confusion, before replying. "Do you want to talk about yours? And don't burst into song please!" Albus sighed dramatically, staring out at the rippling water of the lake and started to speak in a sing-song voice, "Today wasn't such a great day..." He laughed and stopped and then continued on in his normal voice, "It's nothing. Just been arguing with James because he seems to think I have a thing for Alice."

Kelly laughed for a minute, trying desperately not to look jealous about the reminder of James and Alice, the 'it' couple of Gryffindor house, and the fifth years generally. "You? And Alice? No offence, but I don't think you would suit. I mean, she's smart, funny, brave, pretty. And you're- well you." She stated bluntly, gesturing at him, then laughing at his annoyed expression. "I'm kidding Al, you're not half bad!" He grinned at her and stuck his tongue out.  
"Neither are you missy! So what happened to you today?"  
"Nothing really, just my friends ditched me to hang out with their Slytherin friends." Albus sighed and put his arm around her. "If they do that they're not really worth your time." Kelly nodded and sighed then reached for her backpack, which was laying on the floor a couple of meters away. "Aww, it's all wet." She took out her wand and muttered a spell which siphoned all the water off like a hairdryer. Albus looked at her wand curiously, it was thin and a deep red colour, with a swirl pattern on the handle. "What's your wand made of?"  
"Cherry, Unicorn hair, 8 ¾ inches, good for Charms." Kelly recited, finishing the spell and putting her wand back up her sleeve. "From Ollivanders?" She nodded and held out her hand for Albus to take and signalled that they should go inside.

Albus and Kelly ran to the Entrance Hall, narrowly avoiding a run in with Filch and Mrs Norris II. "Merlin, I'm soaked." Albus said, taking off his jumper and wringing it out. Kelly giggled and pointed her wand at him. He was immediately dry, and as she turned the wand on herself he stared at her in incredulity. "You're amazing." She scoffed at him, and then turned to walk up the staircase.  
"Not really. I just pay attention in Flitwick's class." Albus ran up to follow her.  
"I pay attention; I just can't do that spell!" She laughed at him and turned off to walk up to Ravenclaw tower, when Albus grabbed her wrist. "Hey are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" She shook her head, so he continued. "Do you want to come with us lot?"  
"What, the Weasley/Potter/Malfoy/ Longbottom crew?" Albus nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you guys at the gates with Luce, Lou and Joe and I'll get Sparks to come too." She waved at him and then ascended the staircase, her long blonde and pink hair swishing behind her. Albus watched her go then shook his head and walked off towards Gryffindor Tower.

_The Next Day..._

"KIKI LEE!" Kelly spun around as a voice sounded loudly from behind her. She frowned and tilted her head to one side, looking for her friend in the seemingly endless crowd of people behind her. Suddenly, she spotted a mess of brown hair and grinned the shorter girl emerged from the sea of people. "Sparks, I have told you a million times not to call me Kiki Lee." She said exasperatedly to her friend as she folded her arms and leant against a nearby pillar, looking down at Sparks sternly. Sparks raised her hands in surrender but then began walking down the steps with Kelly following. "You never seem to mind when James calls you it." Kelly flushed scarlet at the mention of James and shook her head as she stepped out into the cool November air, the wind cooling her hot cheeks slightly. "That's different though-"  
"Because you have the biggest crush ever on him."  
"I do not!"  
"Oh my god, you so do." Sparks grinned cheekily and pulled her Slytherin scarf tighter around her neck.

Kelly narrowed her eyes at her and, of desperate need to change the subject, glanced down at what Sparks was wearing. "It's November; do you really think your tartan skirt is appropriate?" Sparks shrugged, buttoning up her denim jacket as they reached the gates to the castle. "You have this weird thing with hair dye, why can't I have my weird thing with kilts? In fact, it's not even weird, because I'm from Scotland and you know that so there." She stopped walking abruptly before they left the castle's grounds, so abruptly in fact, that Kelly quite literally walked into her. "Bloody hell Sparks, warn me next time!" Sparks completely ignored her and waved vigorously to a tanned girl with long brown hair that was casually stood against a tree about 10ft away. "Bri-Bri!"

Briar looked over at Kelly and Sparks and smiled, waving them over. "Hey." she greeted in her Italian accent as her two friends walked over, slipping her hands into her shorts pockets. "Coming to Hogsmeade with us?" Sparks panted, having practically bounded over towards her friend. Kelly, who had walked leisurely up behind the over-energetic brunette, looked Briar up and down and scoffed. "Bri, seriously, you're as bad as Sparks! Shorts and tights are not appropriate!" Briar shrugged it off and turned her attention to the question Sparks had posed. "Yeah, why not-wait is James going?" She winked not so discreetly at Kelly, who rolled her eyes to cover up the raging blush that was threatening to creep up her cheeks again. "I guess so." Sparks said, sighing dramatically to tease Kelly even further. "When are you guys going to let it go?" she asked frustratedly, "I do not have a crush on-"

"On who?" Alice Longbottom's voice sounded from behind them, cutting Kelly off mid sentence.  
"NO-ONE." Sparks said loudly and distastefully, spinning around as a swarm of their friends walked towards them. Because of the amount of people that advanced, Alice had no chance to question Kelly further."We ready to go then?" Lucy Weasley asked. After making sure Louis had remembered his wallet, seeing as he had forgotten it the past two times, the group of teenagers set off for Hogsmeade.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
